


Flip of a Coin

by heavensung



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Secret Identity, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 05:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavensung/pseuds/heavensung
Summary: Black cats are as notoriously unlucky as ladybugs aren't. But then again, cats don't usually fall in love with ladybugs. Luckily this cat doesn't leave  anything to chance.





	Flip of a Coin

Black cats were synonymous with bad luck

 

So really, Adrian shouldn’t have been so surprised when he found himself hurtling a hundred or so meters into the river seine; the passioned monologues of the Tan-Man literally drowned out as broke the surface.

 

And maybe he shouldn’t have questioned the merits of tanning as an art form but the joke was there. And the Cat can’t quit.

 

Incidentally, the cat also can’t swim.

 

He could feel the firm grasp of panic threatening to take over his body as the water climbed to his throat, his chin, his mouth, and just before he was completely swallowed up he could hear a frantic voice desperately calling his name. A fuzzy fed figure struggling out of a giant tanning spray bottle and darting towards him. Despite himself, a grin stretched across his face. He always knew his lady could fly. And then he was lost.

 

The next time his eyes opened he was staring at…well….he wasn’t entirely sure what. It took him a little longer than normal, though what really was normal at this point, to realize that he was completely lying on a bed encased by a comforter. That explained the pink tint anyways, what it didn’t help him figure out was where and why he was wherever he was. All he could remember was darkness and pressure and…..oh……oooooooohhhhhhh. His Lady.

Adrian frowned.

 

That explained less that he thought.

 

He made to move the suffocating comforter from his face but before he could uncover any part of himself a weight suddenly jumped on him, pinning him in his position.

 

“Shhhhhh! Don’t make any noise. You’re at my house Chaton.”

 

Well that certainly got his attention. But as much as he wanted to make a joke about having finally heard her say those words to him, he remained wisely mute. Annoying ladybug was a much more pleasurable, and healthy, activity when he had all of downtown Paris to escape too. After a moment he nodded minutely and felt her relax her grip a fraction.

“Do..do you remember what happened?”

He shook his head. Not being able to talk was already starting to get on his nerves. The tone of her voice was concerning him and he couldn’t joke with her as usual to dispel the mood. Summoning up his courage he slowly lifted his arms, still beneath the sheets, and curled them around her..what he thought was her midsection but he couldn’t really tell. He felt her stiffen up again and there was a moments awkward pause between them. Then, slowly, he could feel her relaxing into his hold and he probably was just imagining but he could swear she leaned in a little.

 

She couldn’t see him smiling.

 

“Thanks. Thank you. You stupid cat. Don’t Ever do that again. I thought..I thought. You can’t do that to me kitty. I can’t do this without you.”

 

He didn’t know what she interpreted his muffled response as cause he didn’t even know what he meant buy it but she merely gripped him stronger, her hold having turned into a rather awkward hug. The comforter reminded him vaguely of dance lessons when his instructor would swat at her pupils to leave room for Jesus. If only she could see his now.

 

Being embraced by the girl he loves, the one he has loved since they first started five years ago, and he can’t freakin see anything because a comforter that’s heating up by the second is attempting to suffocate him before he can even proclaim his love…again.

 

Suddenly Ladybug moved and he became painfully aware of his unawareness. He waslt afraid, of course. He trusted his Lady with his life. But cats were also known for being anxious little turds.

 

“I’m going to leave the room. You need to get out of here kitty. As much as tikki and I have enjoyed the company of your kwamii. Though I’m a little disappointed in you though. Thought you’d be the 9 lives of the party.”

 

He could practically feel her cringe on that one. Even he thought that was pretty bad but he was also hopelessly in love and could have laughed anyways if it wouldn’t have ended in him actually choking on a mouthful of covers.” He felt the bed dip a light pressure on his forehead before the weight left and a door opened.

 

“Scram alley cat” she said, voice bursting with affection. And then the door closed.

 

As much as he wanted to snoop and find out his Loves identity, ot really anything, he’d take anything at this point, he kept his eyes down and urged phlagg in to a transformation before vaulting out the purposely open window.

 

He’d only gotten a few blocks when his phone chimed. Glancing down, he smiled as the image of his best friend and Alya. After highschool, the two had moved in together even though they attended different colleges. And Adrian loved the fact that Nino was the happiest he’d ever seen him. HE right swiped and read the message accompanied by five exclamation points.

 

Nino- dude! Tell me you saw the video!!!!!!

Alya- Of course he did! He follows my ladyblog. Right Adrian ;))))

Marinette- I saw the video. How’d you even shoot it. I didn’t see you there.

Alya- OMG were you there Mari.

Marinette- Uh yeah. I took your advice to get out more I guess. hehehe

Alya- SO the one day you go out you stumble on the scene all ladychat shippers have been dying to see since the beginning. Ladybug finally pronouncing her love for her Cat.

 

At that Adrian’s eyebrows shot up. Professing her love….

 

Another ping had him looking back down.

 

Alya- though it is bittersweet. It means Paris’ hottest bachelor was just snatched from the market.

Marinette- Alya

Nino- Ummmm should I be jealous?

Alya- Don’t be ridiculous Nino.

Nino- OK

Adrian- You guys are so cute

Nino- Adrian!

Alya- Adrikins!

Adrian- Nope. Getting painful flashbacks from highschool

Marinette- Hi Adrian

Adrian- HI MARI!

Alya- __linkvideo.link_

Alya- Watch it

 

Mindful of his claws, Adrian carefully clicked on the link.

 

 

To be continued

**Author's Note:**

> I had a well to do piece of carnal sin that got more kudos than any other piece I've ever published anywhere. Unfortunately my conscious got in the way so I deleted it. So now here i am. Writing general audience pieces. No regrets :) anyway, let me know what you think. How do you want this story to go And pleeeaaasseee comment. It gets a little lonely in here sometimes ;)


End file.
